In the past various systems have been devised in an effort to allow tools and other articles to be suspended or held in place in an orderly fashion. Various types of brackets and holders have been devised for specialized purposes such as suspending brooms, mops, and the like. Also systems such as peg boards have been developed for this purpose with various shapes and sizes of supporting hooks being available for use therewith. In each of these various systems, problems are encountered by there being either specifically designed for a particular article which limits widespread or universal use or such a large variety of various components must be readily available that practicality is questionable at best.